dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Mallorie Wade
Mallorie Philippine (neé Wade) is a minor character in Sodality, part of The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the wife of Lex Philippine and mother of Silo Wade. As of May of 2015, she is portrayed on the wiki by model Toria Mason from DeviantArt. Abilities and equipment Mallorie begins working as a sort of unofficial secretary at one of the Houston bases of SCALLOP some time after Lex is promoted to being the new director. She is skilled in organization, counseling, and communications. Like Wilbur Brocklyn, she often gives moral support to members of the Sodality of Gerosha in their time of need. But whereas Wilbur combines pragmatic and religious counseling, Mallorie focuses more on emotional support. Mallorie is not a complete pushover either. Lex has her trained in the use of various firearms, just in case she ever has need to use one. When intruders attack her home one evening, it comes in handy. She is not physically very strong, and cannot handle hand-to-hand combat against physically-capable adversaries. Character bio ''Sodality'' Main article: Sodality (series) • ]] Mallorie was born to Roger and Hannah Wade in June of 2003. She grew up a spoiled child, but remained with as sweet demeanor in spite of it. Her parents were hard-line Baptists, though her personal beliefs later in life leaned more Lutheran. She was taught to be a very conservative, cautious individual. However, her intrigue with SCALLOP caused her parents some level of concern. These concerns escalated when she started dating a certain Lex Philippine, the son of SCALLOP director Darius Philippine. In spite of their upbringings, Lex and Mallorie finally gave in to peer pressure on their senior prom night. Mallorie discovered herself to be pregnant about a month later. Her parents suspected the worst even before that, and demanded that Mallorie either break up with Lex or find other living arrangements. Mallorie opted to move in with Lex, though that was not the answer her parents hoped to hear. Darius was surprisingly accepting of Mallorie into the Philippine family, not even seeming bothered by what she and Lex had done. They would later discover that Darius was embroiled in a scandal of his own that was far more serious - an affair that required him to put Dolly Malestrom in jail so that she could not learn about it through the AI inside the Earwig prototype suit's helmet. This same need for secrecy resulted in Darius making an under-the-table deal with Duke Arfaas, one which nearly allowed the Hebbleskins to destroy the main SCALLOP headquarters and limit SCALLOP's secure operations to the ''Chen''. Mallorie gives birth to her son, Silo Wade, right around the time that her half-aunt-in-law Candi is arrested in Ameristan on failure-to-appear charges. Mallorie finds work within SCALLOP, and balances that with her maternal duties. A month after giving birth, she and Lex become officially engaged. She assists the Sodality of Gerosha numerous times in any way she can, though she tries to avoid running afoul of SCALLOP agent Jim Oisdaat. By the end of season 4 of Sodality, Mallorie and Lex begin planning their wedding. Mallorie moves out briefly, in keeping with Wilbur's anti-cohabitation policy. She weds Lex at Wilbur's Sodality Church two months later, finally able to morally move back in with Lex. Her parents decide enough time has gone by to forgive her high school indiscretions. Mallorie eventually takes on a lesser role in both SCALLOP and the Sodality, content to maintain a low profile and focus her efforts on raising Silo. She does, however, complain in season 5 about the hypocrisy of the state in wishing to make SCALLOP less of a science establishment and even more of a militarized police force; all while locking up the Sodality in spite it having similar goals. ''Centipede + 49'' Main article: The Gerosha Chronicles: Centipede + 49 Mallorie accompanies Lex on briefing Candi on why she was made young again, and on how long it would take her to look her true age again. She also takes pride in her son Silo agreeing to assist John and Dana McArthur, as well as a grown-up Andy Baret, in efforts to protect Gerosha and Evansville while they are being rebuilt following the fall of the Affadidah regime and restoration of the United States in the 2050s. Personality Mallorie can be very sweet, and this influences her decision to offer counseling to members of the Sodality. She is nurturing to a T, and delights in parenting in spite the challenges this brings. However, she also realizes how dangerous a world she lives in. She is prepared at a moment's notice to strike dead any intruder that enters her home. When not helping out the Sodality nor SCALLOP, she likes to spend most of her time at home raising her son. Personal losses Apart from her family drama when she conceived Silo, the most tragic moment of Mallorie's life was witnessing the United States disintegrate in 2018 into four different countries. The massive political and social chaos that ensued had devastating shockwaves for the entire world, but often hit Mallorie personally due to the loss of friends brought on by war and corruption. She had many friends who had moved to states which were then made a part of Ameristan - the land ruled by Halal Affadidah. Many of her guy pals from middle school were eviscerated, and many of her gal pals beheaded, by Affadidah's tyrannical regime. Others moved to Chimerica - the west coast states that were then colonized by China so that mainland China would not lose out on its chance to collect some of the debt that was owed to it from decades of prior trade agreements. Some of her old friends in Chimerica found themselves working slave wages in factories. Most of Mallorie's friends that moved to states that the Hebbleskin Gang took over also didn't live to tell about it for very long. And a few of her Toklisanan friends living in Texas complained about how the climate of fear was turning Toklisana into a police state - only to be proven right as they disappeared from their homes. Even so, Mallorie proves to be a cheerful spirit that refuses to be brought down by bad news. SDCPM In spite being very close to the girls in the Sodality of Gerosha, Mallorie is able to avoid the legal problems that afflict them. Aside from being kicked out of her parents' house upon conceiving Silo, Mallorie has managed to avoid serious trouble most of her life. As such, she has no SDCPM record. This makes her one of the few Sodality associates to never warrant the curiosity of SCALLOP personnel. While she, like Hea Pang and Charlotte Yamamura, has no formal arrest record; she is unique in her being so frequently involved with Sodality and somehow not even becoming a person of interest. Development Storytelling Lex Philippine in Gerosha Prime was originally going to grow up by the Ciem Tomorrow timeline to be a grumpy mentor to Dana McArthur, Candi's daughter. However, it was decided that Lex simply running Team Ciem with Dana and Andy "the Pitohui" Baret to rid Gerosha of the Phaletori didn't by-itself make Lex all that deep or interesting a character. So to make his personal quest more closely engaging, it was decided that the Phaletori would abduct someone very close to him and give him a reason that hit very close to the heart to want to see their whole organization undone. In Classic Gerosha, a Townie from The Sims 2, given the default name of "Yvette Wade," was moved into Lex's home. A glitch in the game resulted in her and her son with Lex, Silo, disappearing from the game. This became a plot point: Yvette had been disappeared and Lex was determined to find her. He would then wish to learn the truth of what became of his girlfriend and son. She was to be alluded to briefly at the end of Ciem 3, and then mentioned in Ciem Tomorrow more frequently. In Comprehensive Gerosha, the timeline of Yvette's disappearance was moved up to happen during the timeline of Ciem: Condemnation. Lex's determination with recovering her, and Darius' lack of concern, helps propel Lex to want to help Dolly in her quest to save Candi when Candi is captured by Lloyd Kolumn. Yvette was renamed to Mallorie for this version, a name that carried over into Cataclysmic Gerosha. For Sodality, it was decided that Mallorie disappearing would be too redundant. There were too many other rescue plots going on: Candi saving Donte, Dolly saving Jeraime, Jack saving Miranda, and Jeral saving Emily. Mallorie was given a role at SCALLOP and as a housewife instead. Visualization ''The Sims'' franchise , Camille, Erin, and Phil for The Sims 4. Phil is ghosted because of his death in season 1 of Sodality. Note: Silo is included in the set, but not pictured in this version of the promo image. This version was made using the Create-A-Sim Demo, before Sims 4 itself was installed on Dozerfleet Main.]] The original Mallorie (dubbed "Yvette") was auto-generated from random components in The Sims 2 around 2008-2009. The character received a name change and a complete facial re-design in 2010 and 2011 to feature in Ciem: Condemnation. Concept art for her was made in The Sims 3. In late 2014, a version of her was also rendered in Wikipedia:The Sims 4, and made into a DLC file for distribution via DzMD. She was set to be included with Lex and other characters who were allied with the Sodality but not all of them actually members of it. Model On Monday, February 23rd of 2015 around 2:15 PM EST, amateur model Bailey Meagan Cole agreed to be the photographic face of Mallorie for the wiki. She joined a number of other models willing to portray other characters in works pertaining to The Gerosha Chronicles. Unlike most of those other models, whose modified stock photos came from DeviantArt, Bailey donated her image via Facebook. Her Mallorie shirt was modified from a red Meijer shirt. On May 27th, Toria Mason of DeviantArt took over the role of Mallorie on the wiki page images. See also * Lex Philippine * Darius Philippine * Nancy Philippine * Silo Wade * ''Sodality'' (series) External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48977975 Battle for Metheel art gallery] at DeviantArt |-|SCALLOP agent= |-|Flippo family= Category: Sodality series characters Category: Ciem Tomorrow characters Category: SCALLOP agents Category:Characters